


Not All Wishes Granted

by cleo4u2



Series: MicroMarvel Prompt Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Month2, Pining, Post Captain America: Civil War, Sadness, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, buckynat - Freeform, challenge, i think i hate myself, it’s all opposablethumbs fault, mimcromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: 100 words about Steve losing Bucky to Natasha





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only Glow Cloud, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). ALL HAIL.

They told him to wait, to be patient, to be a good friend. He spent his nights wishing on the stars for the love they’d had to come back. Sometimes he saw it in the brush of a hand, a look, but never anything he could touch. 

Then he walked in on crimson lips and a crooked smile that was once only his own. He’d smiled, told them he was happy for them as his heart broke. He’d waited so long he’d been left behind. All that was left to do was to scream at the stars he’d wished upon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
